Bravelord and the Demon Monstrux
"Bravelord and the Demon Monstrux" is the sixth episode of the second season of Back to the Future: The Animated Series, and the nineteenth episode overall. It first aired on October 31, 1992. Brief synopsis Verne has become a video addict. His game of choice, or addiction, is called BraveLord and Monstrux. After neglecting his duties because of the video arcade game, Doc and Clara punish Verne to their house and doesn't want him playing video games. Jules, with help from Marty, attempts to placate Verne by using a device that would transfer the game electronically to Verne's bedroom TV screen, thus enabling him to continue to play. Unfortunately, something goes haywire with the wiring and the characters of the game come to life, while Doc is transported into the game. BraveLord, a "He-man" muscle man, ends up in Verne's bedroom while the vile Demon Monstrux ends up at Biff's house. Entering the arcade past the lava, Verne, Jules, and Marty must defeat the Demon Monstrux, get it and BraveLord back into the game and Doc back into reality. After the Demon Monstrux, Vern decide to lay off video games for a while and start being responsible. Clara started enjoying video games and hangs out in the arcade. Plot Behind the scenes *Not only is Verne punished, so are the time vehicles. There is no time travel outside of 1992. *Biff's son is introduced as a character, though he is not referred to by name. In other episodes, it is established that he is Biff Tannen, Jr.. *The arcade is called "Super Mega Arcade World". *The idea of Doc finding himself inside an electronic game had a precedent in the 1982 science fiction film, Tron. *While the events in the episode might be explained as "magic" in some storylines, the existence of metaphysical occurrences is inconsistent with the rest of the BTTF universe. A plausible scientific explanation for the arrival of Demon Monstrux into Hill Valley, and for the havoc that the demon causes by making inanimate objects seem to "come alive", is that the transmitter invented by Jules is the cause of delusions. One argument in favor of the idea that Jules's invention is causing hallucinations is that each individual affected -- Biff, Marty, Jules, and Verne -- has his own separate terrors to confront until the transmitter is disconnected. The nemesis for Jules (bicycles revolving around him) is mechanical, while Verne is confronted by characters from the video game that had become his obsession. Another possibility is that the transference had opened up a portal into the universe of the video game. While Doc is trapped inside the video game universe, he is still able to communicate with his family via the "fourth wall". *The sound effects from BraveLord and Monstrux were lifted from the Nintendo's Super Mario Bros ''game series.'' *This is the only episode where Bill Nye speaks in the live-action segment. Quotes Dramatis personae *Clara Clayton Brown *Emmett Brown *Jules Brown *Verne Brown *Marty McFly *Biff Tannen New continuity New individuals *BraveLord *Demon Monstrux *Biff Tannen, Jr. *Leo (owns the arcade) *Jimmy (a kid in the arcade, bullied by Biff, Jr.; different from Jimmy, the young soldier in Brothers) *Jörg Johannsen and his wife, who hired Verne to mow their lawn (the spelling of his first name--a common Nordic name--with a "j" is supported by his last name being pronounced "Yohansen," and Doc exclaiming "Yumpin' Yigawatts" instead of "Jumpin' Jiggawatts" after speaking with him on the phone) New technology *''BraveLord and Monstrux'' New locations *Super Mega Arcade World Category:Animated Series episodes